A Little Place Named Forks
by BlackMascara102
Summary: Bella is ugly and everyone knows it. Shes lusting after Edward but she needs help from the one person qualified. Alice. Makeovers, relationships, lots of fluff. Until Jacob comes in to it.... rated M for later. Read & Review. All human.
1. Hard times & Hard nights

Bella's POV

So this is how the last day of my junior year started; I got to class late, English, Greeeat. We were working on definitions. I sat down next to someone and pulled out a pen. I was about ¼ of the way through and my next word was unpopular. I grabbed my named dictionary we were all assigned and begun to look. Unpick - undo the stitching of, unpleasant - causing distaste or distress, unpopular - Bella. I looked up a blush taking over my cheeks to see Mike, Lauren and Jessica covering a burst of hysterics with a coughing fit. And this was only first period.

To say I was unpopular was an understatement. I had been told so many times what I was that I believed it to. I was, and I quote, an unpopular fat virgin wannabe skank with backne and a pizza face. I was used to all the abuse and when I cried myself to sleep at night I didn't wish that I would wake up beautiful, just that all the tormenting would stop. I had one friend. Alice. She went to a private school up the road along with her brother Edward. Alice was my year and Edward was a year older. They were my neighbours and Alice and I had been best friends for ever. She was popular so I only saw her at her house after school, I knew she was kind of ashamed of me. But today was different, she said she had a surprise for me.

After school her house was always my sanctuary. It was huge and her parents were like my own oh and I had a chance of catching a glimpse of her brother. Today was no different than any other. I got home, went next door, said hello to Esme and Carlisle and went up to Alice's room. But today when I walked in it wasn't crazy like usual. It was crazier. There were suitcases EVERYWHERE. 'Alice, why are you…packing?' she looked at me like I was an idiot. I caught a glimpse of the scene from her huge mirror. An ugly fat girl standing beside a short pixie goddess. She looked at me like my head just fell off and was lying on the ground beside me. 'Because Bella WE are going first class to New York City. Tonight. And you are coming, SURPRISE!!, my mum hooked it all up with yours. I already packed for you' I just about fainted. But I could tell from the way she looked down quickly that she had an ulterior motive for this trip.

I decided that I would ask later for now I was content with jumping up and down with Alice. 'Oh and we have to be in the car in -she looked at her watch - 34 minutes' she stated calmly before handing me a quick list telling me to 1) say goodbye and thank you to my parents 2) withdraw all savings from the bank and 3) get us plane food. I was out the door within seconds.

31 minutes later I was literally squishing myself into the car amongst what I could only assume were Alice's bags. Edward was also another surprise. He was coming on the trip to. In all my excitement he completely slipped my mind. Alice pulled out two shiny new iphones and handed me one, 'Alice. You didn't have to do that.' I stated, embarrassed.

'Bella. You're my best friends and I did. Accept it as a gift. Its preloaded with songs, games and numbers.' I smiled at Alice. I just knew this holiday was going to be special.

We arrived at the airport and went through customs to our plane. As soon as we walked through the doors to first class we were escorted to out comfy seats and offered anything from blankets to sunscreen (like wtf we're on a plane) I fell asleep listening to Alice recite the brochure. I woke up to Alice kicking me because we were there and she Really needed to pee.

Once we escaped the jungle that is a New York airport we caught 2 taxis to the hotel (because of Alice's bags' -The Bolton-

Carlisle got the room cards and handed Alice and I one for room 1560. Alice happened to notice theirs was a different number over a floor away. Carlisle just said he thought we were grown up now and after what Alice said before (I wonder what she said) he thought we should have the penthouse suite to ourselves. We screamed and ran to the elevator.

The room was stunning. It over looked the city with wide windows and matching cream and red furniture. We had our own rooms and ensuites with a beautiful kitchen and all the sky channels. It was about 10 pm and we were famished, we ordered (after a heated debate) two grilled chicken breasts and salads and sat down to our favourite movie 'The proposal' we went to bed and I drifted into a deep relaxing sleep. I woke up yet again to Alice kicking me. That girl may be small but she kicks Damn hard. She was dressed in her gym clothes with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I opened my eyes and groaned. There was shorts and a baggy top on the end of my bed and I suddenly realized what her ulterior motive was.

Alice's POV

I had heard about every one of the pranks the students of Forks high pulled and had decided it was about high time Bella got off her butt and did something about it. I had been planning this for awhile now. After the gym where we were meeting her personal trainer we were going to a spa and dermatologists. We were getting facials for Bella's skin, eyebrow wax and fake tans then we were going to lunch and a dietician to sort out a diet for her and a dentist for a teeth whitening then we were going back to the hotel for dinner. I also had to tell her that we wouldn't be seeing my brother all holiday.

I knew she had a major crush on him but he hardly knew she existed. It wasn't like he was a ladies man. He just wasn't into relationships. He wouldn't talk to girls. They just threw themselves at him and occasionally he slept with them but nothing else ever happened. Once he had told me that he had just never met anyone who held his interest. Somehow I just knew they would be perfect together. Edward was smart. He made friends with all the right people; the geeks did his homework the secretary erased any detentions and changed his report, the popular's invited him to all the right places etc I swear the boy was a mastermind.

But most of the time he kept to himself.

Bella's POV

The Gym. Hmmm that topic brings up a lot of suppressed memories.

Well I would rather not talk about what happened next all I'm saying is I lost and I was dying for like 4 hours, and I need a shower. Alice shoved me into a sleek black car and gave OUR driver directions. We pulled up in front of a spa and I internally jumped. Pain. But I also knew there was no way to escape Alice's wrath when she was determined. We walked in and Alice went to talk to the secretary. I was ushered into a room and told to lie down.

Alice's POV

The next thing I heard was screams. Then I saw another staff member rushing in. Well, I tried to tell them. I settled down with my magazine and stuck in my ear phones. Half an hour later a very red Bella walked out of the room with perfect little eyebrows. It was already a major improvement.

After our gorgeous facials and fake tans she was happy again. Then we went to a meeting with the dermatologist and he prescribed a few pills and natural moisturisers then we went and picked them up. We were hungry so we went to star bucks and got a coffee to re-energise. 'Okay Bella next stop is a dietician.'

The dieticians office was located on the 5th floor of a skyscraper. We got into the elevator and pressed the '5' button. We were greeted by two skinny tall girls waiting for the elevator. I talked to them for a few minutes and they told me they were models and gave me their numbers. They said they were in a rush to get to a screening so we said goodbye and went into the office.

After two hours of planning Bella's diet we walked out with a folder of information. It started tonight. We went to the dentist and Bella got her braces removed and teeth whitened.

She looked great but there was more to come.

Bella's POV

After our busy day I was glad to rest. Until Alice told me tomorrow was full on exercise day. Then I don't remember much else. I woke up the next morning to some kind of bran like thing being shoved in my face, I was too hungry to care. Then I got dressed and we went to the gym. 6 hours later I was unwinding in the hot tub. Alice had, at least, booked a massage to get rid of the knots.

(3 weeks later)

I only hoped that tomorrow would be more entertaining.

I was used to the ENDLESS hours of exercise and the constant meetings and the pills etc but I was NOT prepared for today.

I had reached Alice's goal weight for me. I was 55kgs and had grown a lot taller so I evened out nicely and even had curves. My pimples were gone and I had a healthy diet. I should have known what Alice was planning but I was just to caught up in it all. She sprung it on me this morning. 'Belllla' she called 'Guess what we are doing today!'

I was still half asleep, it was only 6am! 'I don't know Alice. What are we doing today?'

'After the gym (but of course) we are going SHOPPING and then we are getting hair cuts!!!' She practically screamed.

I knew it was coming, I decided to just grin and bare it. It was one day. How much shopping could she do?

Apparently. A LOT. We were two stores in and I already had 5 bags. Alice had made a list with everything we needed and we had been ogling magazines for days for the latest styles. So far we had only brought socks and underwear. Oh God.

Alice's POV

Okay so first we hit the sock shop and got Bella tights, leg warmers, over the knee socks, ankle socks and everything else. Next it was victorias secret where I made Bella try on everything, we ended up getting a few body suits for shape and (I told her she was throwing out everything she had and for once she agreed.) around 20 pairs of matching underwear. White, black, purple, pink, lacy, skanky etc.

'Okay B, next stop; Dress shopping!' we trudged (by we I mean Bella, my walk was more like a skip) in and out of shops picking at least one dress from each until Bella had around twenty dresses. She had some long ones for dinner parties, short dresses for parties, slip dresses for over her bikini etc Bella persuaded me to put what we had in the car and head back in.

Bella's POV

Oh Sweet Jesus My FEET. THE PAIN. Only like 70 more stores to go. Lucky me. Next stop is tops then pants then skirts then swimwear then makeup then accessories OH GOD MAKE IT STOP.

But no. he couldn't do that could he. Alice dragged me into about a hundred more stores and 6 HOURS later we had finished. I had enough make up to a) have a day and night look (according to Alice) and b) start my own make up store (according to me)

I had a red one piece with no sides and no back and three bikinis; one black, one white and one neon green bikini. Along with a wide selection of towels (matching colours), a top in every colour and a lot more, skinny jeans in black, white, red, blue, normal blue along with shorts in white, black, normal blue and green, mini skirts in every colour and high waisted skirts in black, white and grey, necklaces for every occasion along with earrings, rings and bangles and about 10 pairs of sunnies.

Finally the torture was over. We jumped into our car and Alice said she had one more surprise for me. We drove to a automobile shop and Alice jumped out. 'Alice, are you buying a car? You already have like two.'

'No Bella. I'm buying you a car. You have a car and to be honest it's a piece of junk and I'm ashamed for you when you drive it.' stated Alice. Damn she can be blunt, I loved my car.

A man in a suit came out of the store and approached us. Alice talked to him and then we looked at a few cars. She ended up buying me a hot red convertible. I WAS IN LOVE.

I still have no idea how she could afford it all. But I loved her for doing it for me. The car was being shipped back home for me so we went back to the hotel.

It took us 13 trips EACH to get the bags upstairs. Alice thought today we had done more exercise than normal. I groaned next thing I know the sun is steaming onto my face and I'm wondering why the hell I'm in our apartments lounge. I smell fresh orange juice and trudge over to the kitchen, There's a glass of juice and a bagel along with a note from Alice saying she's in the pool. I eat and change into my new one piece and make my way to the pool. I cannonball in next to Alice and a group of guys in the corner cant stop staring. We do about 13 laps then go back to our room. 'B I cant believe we are leaving tomorrow, You look awesome by the way. Oh and one more surprise I forgot yesterday. HAIRCUTS!'

'Greeeat' I replied uneasily

'20 minutes Bella, then we're off to see…..' her sentence trailed off as she skipped out of the room humming the tune from the wizard of OZ

I quickly put on some skinny's and a top and decided not to bother with make up or my hair. It was still shoulder length mousy brown and dry. A haircut would be nice I decided. I went into the lounge where Alice was waiting and we walked down stairs together. Some 10 minutes later we pulled up at an expensive looking salon and went inside. Alice had a booking so I was directed to a seat straight away.

'Bella, what can I do today for you?' said my hairdresser with a fake Italian accent. I decided I wanted something radical and different. 'Surprise me, just make it different' I said with insecurity creeping into my voice. What if it looked horrible? I decided that Alice could fix it if anything went wrong but its not like these guys were amateurs. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I wanted a surprise. 4 and a half hours later I opened my eyes to a whole new me. I had extensions to my hips with some layers in there it was died a dirty blonde with different tones of blonde put through it and instead of a unattractive wavy frizz ball it was transformed into slightly wavy hair with curls throughout it. I just about cried 'I love it! Thank you so much' I said warmly. I looked at Alice and she was grinning from ear to ear. We paid and left and as we were walking down the street so many people looked at me. I decided I liked the attention. We went back to our hotel and happily packed, we were leaving at 5am.

Alice's POV

Bella looked great, she really did. There wasn't a shadow of the ugly insecure girl who came here. I worked magic, I really did. There was one more surprise. Bella's parents had found out some things that go on at Forks high and decided to put Bella into a new school, my school. And Edwards school.

I knew she was crushing big time on him and he was a great guy. She was going to change him. Big time. He hadn't seen her yet and I'm sure will have a fit when he does.

I taught B how to talk to guys and keep her cool. I think she will be able to handle anything. Oh and I altered her uniform a tad. Just

shortened the kilt, made the socks longer and added suspenders and heels and made her blouse more fitted. Nothing she wont mind.

It was 7am and we were sitting on our plane trying to sleep. I was reviewing Edwards reaction to seeing Bella in my head.

-start of flashback-

'Alice, who's your friend?' he said eyeing up Bella suggestively. Thankfully she wasn't having any of it 'What are you staring at Cullen? She said 'Bella? Is that really you? Niice' he said

'Stop drooling Edward, someone might slip' she replied

'I…I just mean…that…you..uhh..look…different' he said looking flustered. Edward Cullen was never flustered, he was always calm. No girl could make him that way….apparently that excluded Bella.

'What was that Cullen? You wanna rephrase it so that you pass English class?'

'You just look very…different' he said shyly

But she had already turned and gone although I thought I saw her smiling victoriously from the reflection off the window.

-end of flashback-

Edwards POV

As I buttoned up my jeans and said a hushed good bye to Victoria I grabbed my bags and left the room. I came down stairs and saw Alice with a friend, where was Bella? I wondered. Her friend was smoking hot so I asked Alice who she was while eying her up. She looked at me like I was an idiot, then the girl spoke. 'What are you staring at Cullen?' well, that wasn't what I was expecting. Her voice was Damn sexy. Waaaait, I know that voice from somewhere. BELLA. I took a closer look but I couldn't recognize much. I had always had a soft spot for her.

'Bella? Is that really you? Niice' Oh, I can't believe I just said Niice, I sound like a pedo! I've just blown any chance I have now. Wait, why do I want a chance? I don't date girls, I just use them. I'm Edward Freaking Cullen.

I think that was around the time she told me to stop drooling and when I replied she was already gone. My seat in the plane was far away from hers so there was no chance I could even talk to her. Hopefully she was staying over with Alice.

Alice POV

After we got off the plane and had something to eat we drove back to our house. Bella and I took her things into her room after giving Charlie and Renee the transformed picture. I could tell that Renee was grateful but I was going to let them tell her the final surprise. We went into Bella's room and just as I had planned it was empty all but a huge king-sized bed and the 42 boxes of things I had ordered off the internet before we left.

Bella's POV

I gasped. The wall between my room and the spare room had been knocked down and my room was huge along with a, what I could only assume to be a huge walk in closet and ensuites. It was painted a fresh white colour and huge glass windows along a wall had been put in, the carpet had been pulled up and there were light wooden floorboards. It was exactly like the room I had once told Alice I wanted. There was a huge king sized bed and Alice begun to tell me that she had ordered everything off the internet before we came. Now we had to sort through it. There was a white duvet and about 10 funky pillows to throw on top and a green throw for the end of the bed, about 3 circle rugs; one electric blue, one hot pink and one white. A lounge set consisting of one couch that went around a corner, it was electric blue and soft. A huge plasma had also been put up. There was and egg chair that we hung from a chain in a different corner and Alice had bought a whole box of books online. There was a mini fridge that went into a space in the wall and a microwave to go on top, a mannequin for me to drape scarves over, a huge desk that we put my school things on. On my balcony Alice had bought a table I could wheel inside or out for my art supplies and there was Lots of space left for us the dance around with the very very large radio Alice had bought me and we made piles on the ground with all my CD's.

Alice went over to the wardrobe and opened it. IT WAS HUGE. On the inside doors there were full mirrors. It had cream carpet and all the shelves were made of glass. There was shelves for shoes and what looked, at a quick count, around 30 rails with hundreds of black velvet coat hangers for me to hang things on. There was another door as well. I opened it there was marble walls and marble floors a HUGE spa bath, a big shower with glass walls, a toilet and a vanity mirror to spread my makeup on. After we put all my products in there it looked awesome. I was sooooo happy.

Alice helped me unload all my new clothes, shoes, accessories….you get the point. Mum knocked on the door and when she came in I could tell she was really proud of me. We put up all my posters and made it look a bit more like me.

Alice's POV

While Bella's mum was in the room I knew she was going to tell Bella about school. I went and sat on her bed. I was looking around and I must of tuned out because all I could hear next was screaming and next thing I know Bella was running at me. She engulfed me in a hug and we jumped around a bit. I pulled the uniform out of one of the boxes I had placed it in and handed it to her. 'Edwards going to have a heart attack' I whispered while grinning.

Edward's POV

I got a text from Lauren asking if I wanted to go hang out. I knew what she ment and usually I would say yes but I was to preoccupied with thoughts of Bella. I wanted her, but I wanted more and that scared me. I text Lauren with a short no before turning off my phone and succumbing to dreams of Bella.

Bella's POV

I woke up around 7am to a knock on my door. It was Alice, she wanted to go running. We jogged around town and through the forest then went to our own homes to get dressed before I went to hers for the night.

I went inside and showered using the new strawberry shampoo Alice brought me. Hmm I remember Alice once saying that Edward liked strawberries. When I got out I quickly ran a my GHD's through my hair until I looked like I was just at the beach and since it was a warm day put on some barely acceptable short shorts, a white tank top, my cropped leather jacked, a pair of black pumps and some sunnies and ran to Alice's. When I walked in I could smell pancakes so I went into the dinning room. Edward and Alice were sitting down eating and there was a plate for me. I took a seat and grabbed two.

Edward's POV

Esme had made pancakes so Alice and I were sitting down eating. There was an empty plate which I could only assume was for Bella. I grinned when she came into the room. She looked effortlessly sexy and her hair looked like she had just been to the beach. She sat down and grabbed to pancakes and begun to dig in. I loved a girl who could eat. Bella asked Alice what they were doing tonight and Alice said we were going to get out a movie and watch it. She looked at me and asked if I wanted to come, I didn't even think about 'YES' I practically yelled. Subtle much? Bella begun laughing and Alice joined in. soon after Esme walked into the room to find all three of us rolling on the floor. When we got up Bella spilt her water all over her white top. I don't think she noticed that it had become see through but I sure did. I made an excuse to leave the room but not before Alice looked at me with a knowing eye.

Bella's POV

'Nooo' I yelled while running down the isles in the video rental shop holding a copy of "Legally Blonde" like it was diseased.

'But Bellla!' Said Alice, her face beginning to pout 'It's my favourite movie!' she said in full pout mode.

'Well what about….."Employee of the month"' I said beginning to grasp at straws. 'Fine. But we get Legally blonde so I can watch it tomorrow.'

'Deal. Next stop, the candy isle.' Said Bella running out of the store.

Alice's POV

I paid then went into the candy shop "Newtons Candy". A boy from Bella's old school worked in here because his parents owned it. I walked in to find Bella in attack mode facing Mike, he had a red hand mark on his cheek and he looked scared. I grabbed Bella and whisked her away to the back part of the shop while grabbing candy we liked. 'What was that about?' I asked Bella. 'Nothing. He tried to hit on me. I refused. He tried to touch me so I hit him, you know I've always thought of him as scum.'

'Does he know its you?' I said in a curious tone while spotting the last bag of milk duds 'I told him my name, not that it rung any bells in that empty head of his.' she said while holding a bag of TNT's that looked ready to burst with her grip on them. 'B, Chill. Your not used to all the attention. You don't even go to his school anymore. Relax.'

Edward's POV

The girls arrived home just as I finished setting up the lounge. I had subtly moved the couches so Bella would be next to me and put some warm blankets in the room and bowls for food. Alice noticed but didn't comment. I think she knows I….like…Bella.

I went off to order pizza while the girls picked the first movie and set out the snacks. When I walked back in they seemed to be having a conversation about Mike Newton, I wondered if Bella had a crush on him? 'Bella and Newton ae?' I said with jealousy making my tone sharper than I intended. 'LOL. You are kidding right? We were just talking about how I hit him today' said Bella while empting the milk duds into a bowl. I was curious. 'Why did you hit him B?' I thought he might have touched her hair or something…. 'He tried to shove me into a corner and mouth rape me, I think he actually thought I liked him. Like Ew.' she said but I knew that wasn't the whole story. Hearing that I almost let my rage get the better of me. I had to tell the girls I was thirsty to get out of there. I calmed down outside. That was around the time that I realised that Bella Swan held a spell over me and I had to make her mine.

Alice's POV

I saw Edwards hands ball into fists as Bella told him the lighter version of what had happened. Infact Mike had grabbed Bella from behind and shoved her against the wall. She could feel his hard on digging into her. She turned around to punch him but he put his hands on her breasts. She yelled at him to stop but he kept going. She kicked him in the crotch and he fell backwards. She took a few steps back and stood there. He got up and tried again but she slapped him and that's about when I walked in. I felt so bad. I had never known he was that bad. B was over it, like she said she knew he was scum. If anything it upped her confidence just that little bit more she needed to succeed at our school.

Bella's POV

I was sitting quite close to Edward so I decided to be a bit cheeky and see what happened. I turned around and placed my hand on his thigh and straddled him, although what I wasn't expecting was the tingle that came with his touch. His breathing hitched, I had never been able to have this effect on a guy before. I liked it. I whispered into his ear in a sexy tone Alice made had forced me to learn 'Hey Edward' I could feel his instant hard on against me and he moved so I couldn't. I looked into his eyes and I needed to kiss him. Alice had declared that she was going to make some snacks, even though we had plenty left. I gently put my lips to his but he met my kiss with so much passion. I pulled away and whispered into his ear 'I better go to, see you round' and left the room. I ran to Alice's room to find her flicking through a magazine. She looked up when I entered and told me that she was helping from now on. I agreed instantly and told her every detail of what happened between Edward and I.

Edwards POV

I cant say I was watching the movie. I was pretty much just watching Bella out of the corner of my eye, a skill I had perfected years ago.

All of a sudden she smirked and put her hand on my thigh. My breathing hitched then she bloody straddled me! What's a guy to do? I had a hard on from the feel of her body on me but I moved so she wouldn't feel it, Bella needed a gentleman. She whispered something into my ear but by that stage I was so incoherent I didn't understand a word. Her voice sounded dark and mysterious. She leaned in to kiss me and the moment her lips met mine I couldn't hold back. Corny, I know but I poured all my feelings into that kiss. I know she could feel it but she pulled back all too soon and told me she should go to. Sexually frustration anyone? Yep.

I was lying in bed trying to sleep but the scene kept replaying in my head. Why did she pull away? I want her so much….maybe that was her plan. Grrr. School starts tomorrow, I almost forgot. Well at least nothing can surprise me now.

Alice's POV

I dragged the sleep deprived Bella out of bed at an, as I quote 'ungodly hour…sleep…more..need' and shoved her uniform into her hands. She came out half an hour later after her shower looking damn hot, and she knew it. Her head was held high and the uniform hugged her curves. I smiled before pushing her into a chair armed with duct tape if I needed to use it. I pulled out the GHD's and begun work on her hair. I ran it through her hair a few times and added some curls. I put a bit of mascara and eyeliner on along with some lip gloss and highlighted her porcelain skin with some blush, she had gotten her blush under control in New York.

Bella's POV

We walked into school and all eyes were on us. We walked from the office to the lockers like it was our runway. Alice saw some friends and introduced me. I could tell they were a bit jealous at all the attention but it would stop in a few days.

Edward's POV

I walked into school and all the girls stopped to whisper and giggle. I walked up to my friends and we all high fived. I heard some of the guys talking about the new girl. I asked what they knew and Emmet said he had seen her and she was hotter than a super model, confident and feisty too. Sounds like the kind of thing I needed to get over Bella. Girls were throwing themselves at me daily. I used them, hey I never said I was perfect. Bella is the only one to even get my attention.

I was lunch time when I saw her. We were sitting in the centre table, reserved for the kings and queens, talking about sports when they walked in. It was customary for a few gasps to escape. Sure they were beautiful and managed to do some awesome and individual things with their uniforms but today there was one more. She walked in with all 4 of them in a line and they walked confidently straight to get lunch then over to our table. I had heard things like 'I heard she was a super model' and 'what a skank, who does she think she is' 'She is Fine. I wish I had a chance' 'I heard she came from New York' 'She's worked for playboy, I'm sure of it'. Rumours, I know and that's what they would stay until I got a closer look.

They walked to our table with their usuals and the new girl had a cheese burger and coke. Alice sat next to Jasper, Rosalie sat next to Emmet, New Girl sat next to me and Angela sat next to Ben. New Girl was even hotter up close. She had flawless porcelain skin, big brown eyes framed by long lashes, A kickn' body and a 'just the right amount of skank to not be skanky' uniform. As Alice would put it. I also noticed she looked familiar. Hell I've never been the best at remembering people. Oh Snap! It was Bella. It was like I was a blind man seeing the light.

'Holy Crap, B I didn't know you went to our school….' I stuttered

'Well from that expression I could tell,' she laughed

'Anyway haven't I already told you to stop drooling?' she stated

The girls left half way through lunch and as soon as they were out the door a loud fight commenced over at another table. We went to see what was happening. Tyler and James were engaged in a fight 'She's mine!'

'I want her! She's not even your type!'

'She is so, she won't even like you!'

Oh God. Tell me they weren't fighting about Bella.

I got up on a nearby table and commanded the attention of the room 'All I have to say is the "New Girls" name is Bella. She is none of yours. You have permission to look at her but NOTHING else unless she actually says she wants to. Got it, anyone who breaks this is Dead.' I stated confidently 'She's mine' I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.

Alice's POV

I heard some girls whispering about us and looking at us.

Sure I was used to it but it was different this time. I went to ask them what they were saying and they started to tell me about the scene in the lunch room after we left. I was astounded. Edward had never done anything like that before and Bella is younger than him. He fully liked her. Time for the next stage of my plan.

I skipped over to Bella and asked her if she wanted to stay the night tonight. She agreed just as the bell rung, I had free period so I went to pack Bella's bag. She will be quite surprised when she opens it. I couldn't find what I needed at Bella's so I went to Port 's POV

Alice was waiting outside my class after school, we drove back to hers and stopped by the DVD store and grabbed "Sydney White" and "Ten things I hate about you". I said hello to Esme and went up to Alice's room. My bag was on her bed, I opened it up to find what looked like little scraps of expensive lace. This wasn't mine. Alice walked back into the room and looked pointedly at her. 'Alice, Aprils another month away. Where's my bag?

'Okay, Bella, Don't freak out but after what I heard at school today I decided its time for you to win Edward.'

- 52 minutes later-

I cant believe she wrangled me into this. I'm standing in front of her mirror in a lacy blue underwear set and black kitten heels with Alice lacing me into a baby blue and black corset. She had a light pink thin dressing gown for me to put over it.

Alice had finished and done my hair in a sexy ponytail that looked effortless but had taken Alice twenty minutes to get right and she had framed my eyes and made my lips pink and pouty. I looked really sexy but even with my new confidence I was nervous. I still had no idea what Alice's plan was. I really didn't trust that pixie.

Edwards POV

There was a knock on my door, I took out my earphones and grabbed a towel. Press ups get tedious after about fifty. It was Alice at the door, she asked if I wanted to watch a movie with Bella and her. I said yes, a smile pulling at my lips at the thought of seeing Bella again. I had a quick shower and pulled on some pants and went down stairs.

Alice was curled up on the lazy boy and Bella was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her and she glanced at me. Her eyes caught on my abbs and I heard her sharp intake of breath. She looked at my eyes and smiled.

Bella's POV

Alice had finally filled me in on the plan. When Alice turned on the light to put the second movie on I was to say it was hot in here and while looking at Edward to take off my dressing gown and go from there. I was so nervous but excited at the same time. Having a topless Edward next to me with some killer abbs wasn't helping my situation. I glanced at the screen as the credits begun to roll. It was now or never. Alice got up and flicked on the light. 'Maan, It's really hot in here' I said fanning myself. I untied my dressing gown and took it off slowly. I looked at Edward, his pupils were Huge and Boy was he staring. I looked down and noticed him adjusting his pants. I smiled inwardly and stretched out comfortably on the couch.

Edwards POV

Snap out of it boy. I couldn't stop staring at my Bella. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe what she was wearing. Blue looked so sexy on her. I was trying to keep the image of Bella stretching out on the couch for later tonight. Her pale skin contrasting with the black couch and the curve of her neck… Crap, my pants were a lot tighter than two minutes ago. She looked so comfortable there. The movie started but the room seemed to be getting smaller, I got up and said goodnight to the girls looking Bella in the eye.

I lay on my bed listening to some music in the background thinking of Bella. About 30 minutes later my door burst open and I saw a flash of blue. Next thing I know Bella was straddling me and her hands were running through my hair and her lips were on mine. Her kiss was so intense, I kissed back with just as much passion. I don't know how long we kissed but she begun to suck and bite on my neck. I knew what this could lead to. 'Bella, Stop.' she looked up questionably. I wouldn't let her be some skank. 'Will you…be my…girlfriend?' I stuttered. Damn, no one else had this kind of effect on me. 'Edward, you have no idea how much I wanted you to say that.' she said seductively while sucking on my neck, damn it was hard to concentrate when she does that.

We kissed for awhile and things started to get heated. I had to stop now, I rolled Bella over and moaned as she pressed her palm against my pants. 'Bella' I breathed 'We have to stop okay, lets just sleep.' she looked at me disappointment flashing in her eyes. Did she really want to go further? She got off my bed and walked into the bathroom only to come back a few minutes later without her corset 'it was itchy' she said noticing my expression, like it explained everything.

-The Next Day-

Edwards POV

I woke up, my hands grabbing for Bella, my girlfriend, never thought I would say that. The bed was empty but there was a note. 'E, Alice dragged me away to get ready for school, I'll see you there' Oh Shit. School. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on some clothes while walking downstairs. Esme kissed me and gave me a knowing look, I guess Alice and Esme had another gossip and hot chocolate session.

Bella's POVSchool was normal until…lunch time. We walked into the cafeteria and everyone stopped. Usually this is normal. But this was a different type of stare. Not I-Should-Be-Popular-Not-You and OMG-They-Are-So-HOT more like longing from the guys and plain green eyed envy from the girls. One problem. It was all directed at me. We walked over to our usual table after grabbing some food. I sat beside Edward hesitantly, I didn't know his views on PDA or if anyone knew. He got up, picked me up and put me on his lap. Obviously he didn't mind and people knew. I missed him during the day so I turned toward him and gave him a kiss. He deepened it and grabbed me around the waist. I heard some one cough and turned around. Emmet was sitting there laughing. 'Got a problem?' I smiled.

Rose glared at Emmet as he begun to reply, I could tell she wanted the attention and Emmet seemed to notice as well. He climbed onto the table, stepping on Edwards lunch causing me to laugh, a lot. 'Listen good Bitches, and ladies, This smoking hot woman is my girlfriend and I just want to tell you all that I'm going to spending the rest of my life with her' and then Emmet kissed rose. It was so perfect. I could tell from looking around that a lot of girls were jealous and angry that their boyfriends were just sitting there.

_Bella's POV_

Emmet jumped off the table causing aloud boom after the "awe's and "Get a Room's", That were being thrown across the room by the students at the other tables looked like they got to much for even Rosalie. After this show of massive PDA Alice got that look was moody and sad. Could that be jealousy?

"Feel left out wee pixie?" Emmet sang across the table.

He would do anything to make life more interesting so he resided to cause conflict for jasper.

"No that was pathetic real feelings don't need to be displayed publicly like an opera" Alice shrieked starting to cause another scene.

"How dare you little one I am not a fat lady but by the sounds of you vocal cords just then you could be" Emmet joked.

"Emmet don't wind her up" Rosalie murmured.

"Jeez she can handle it rose. Can't you pixie?"

"Well Emmet like they say its not over till the fat lady sings and I haven't herd you yowling yet" Alice said getting a chorus of cheers from the neighbouring tables who had started to pay attention.

Emmet's mood started to turn sour and he began grasping at straws to win this verbal fight. "Oh cause I was waiting for your mom to start"

The whole table stared in disbelief at the words that had just came from Emmet's mouth.

Alice was at a major loss for words. Jasper was attempting to calm her down while scowling at Emmet. Even Edward was upset by Emmet his mouth was set to a straight line and his eyes were saying words I never hoped to hear out of his mouth.

Then there was a small "thwack" and an "ouch" from Emmet's direction. Rosalie and Emmet had a silent conversation using the lifting of eyebrows, shrugging of shoulders and the all to important puppy dog eyes first attempted by Emmet with a slight fail then later accomplished by Rosalie.

With his head now bowed a small "I'm sorry I took it to far" came from Emmet's mouth.

Moments later Alice started laughing hysterically, her eyes streaming and clutching her stomach she fell to the floor still laughing. She was mumbling 'your….m….mum…LOL….you……believe…cant…that….Lmao….said

Edwards POV

I was about to open my locker when I noticed a flyer stuck to my foot. I picked it up

_PARTY at 247 oxford street this Saturday night, bring drinks, - Alice C_

'ALIIIICE. Since when are we hosting a party!?'

'Umm. Since someone told me something and I had this idea about the thing…' she gestured as her sentenced trailed off

'What thing?'

'I…Can't say….'

'Fine,' he said before turning and walking away

Alice's POV

Bella pulled out her notebook to show me what she had been working on in last period. It was a sketch of Bella in a lacy black push up corset and thong with suspenders running down to garters on her leg and black heels. Her hair was midnight blue, with a straight fringe cut across her forehead. 'The kid next to me was giving me some pretty weird looks,' said Bella giggling

Her sketch was amazingly sexy and I decided this was perfect for our plan. 'Right, you are staying over and tomorrow morning we are going shopping and getting a haircut.

Bella's POV

She dragged me into the salon and spoke to the hairdresser in hushed tones. I tuned out to fanaticise about what will happen at the party. A few hours later I was snapped out of my temporary coma like state to everyone standing anxiously around me. There was a towel around my head and the hairdresser was about to whip it off and reveal my new style. I crossed my fingers hoping it resembled my drawing.


	2. This Time Maybe I'll be Bulletproof

Bella's POV

He pulled the towel off and I closed my eyes too scared to look. I heard gasps from everyone and I snuck a peak at the mirror. My eyes snapped open in shock. My hair was a fiery red. Well, I thought. That's not what I was expecting. I looked around the room to see the hair dresser still holding the towel. Alice was paused with a camera and her mouth open. I've never seen her so still. Creepy. The rest of the staff stood staring, and had stopped from what they were doing. You could hear someone screaming down the phone and someone's hair was burning from a stylist forgetting about her. It was a rather comical scene. I stood up and walked closer to the mirror. Hmm, I may have to get some different underwear than I planned but this looks Hot. I turned around to face what was now my anxious audience. 'I like it.' I stated simply. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Alice jumped to attention. 'Right, we need a green dress and can we get some flicks on the bottom of this,' she sung while grabbing my hair and dancing off.

Alice was pulled into the back room to be shown some new colours or something. I pulled out my phone and told her I would wait in the car. I was about to turn towards the door when I heard the door open. I turned around to see the most delicious man EVER. He had dark skin, like an Indian. You could see his abbs through his tight t-shirt. Shit. Well that's exactly what I need the day after I land my crush-of-a-lifetime as my boyfriend. I think I just fell in love. I opened my eyes realizing I must have looked like a total Douche standing there with my eyes closed for like 30 seconds. He was looking at me. I looked him straight in the eye and breathed a 'hi' not trusting my voice. .. But just like that I breezed past him, out that same door all the way to the car.

Alice's POV

We left the store later. The haircut was free because of their 'mistake'. I may have played a part in that but I'm not admitting to anything. –Evil chuckle- .

'Right, off to the mall,' I sung and looked at Bella. She just sat looking out the window. She didn't even sing when her favourite song came on. Hmm, I wonder what my stupid brother did. We sped off at a muchly illegal speed and later found ourselves stepping out of the car in front of my idea of heaven. Without the Gucci. 'So Bella, What's got you so down?' I asked gently pretending to admire my nails and not be waiting to decode her answer. Because I would never do that… 'Who says anything's wrong? It most certainly wasn't the guy in the shop. Shit.' She covered her mouth. Bella had a problem with withholding information. Oh well, It always worked wonders for me. I assumed that she meant the pervert hairdresser. I think he was bi because he was fully checking everyone out. Gaah.

'Okay B. I say we start with the dress.' I pulled her into the small boutique that was often over looked by regular shoppers but had never failed me before. I was a regular, Needless to say. 'Hello Alice, Lovely to see you again,' said the lady behind the counter. She was around 27 and flicking through a magazine. 'Hey Ellie, this is my friend Bella. She needs an emerald green dress about this long' I put my finger around mid thigh then bounced off to start looking.

Two Hours Later

Bella's POV

It had been hours and we hadn't found anything. I had to try on ANYTHING Alice liked but I wasn't happy at all. The lady…Ellie…I think came to see how we were doing and looked me up and down. I was standing there in my underwear being scrutinised by a random woman. I made a move to cover myself up when she started laughing. I thought I looked fine. What the hell! 'I have the perfect dress. You have been here for how long? And I have the perfect dress' she said still giggling occasionally. She walked to the back of the store and came back a few minutes late holding something. 'We just got this is as a sample but it will fit you good' she said smiling. I pulled it over my head and straightened it out and face the mirror. She was right. It was perfect. 'How much' I said simply. '$3000' I gasped 'But for you is free' my jaw dropped even more if that was possible. It was that moment Alice chose to skip back into the room with two salads and a can of lemonade. You could see her judging the situation 'That's the dress,' she pointed to the one I was wearing then turned and glided out. I erupted into hysterics for about two minutes. By this stage I was on the floor holding my hips trying to breathe. Ellie had surreptitiously slipped out of the room, I noticed. I stood up wiping away the tears and stripped myself of the dress and put my original clothes back on and went to find Alice.

Jacobs POV

I think the biggest mistake of my life was walking into that stupid salon. Now I literally wasn't able to do anything. I had to find that girl.

-Flashback-

I pulled on a t-shirt and jumped into my beat up old car and sped off to my haircut before I missed my appointment. I confidently strolled through the door and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a girl, I could only see her back but she was thin, tall and curvy. She had the sexiest fire truck red hair. Long and straight, just how I like it. She turned around and as cheesy as it sounds it was like slow motion. I can recall everything. Like how her hair flicked, what the exact time was, how many circles were on the wall behind her. Everything. Love struck much? She breathed a 'hi' and confidently glided past. The smell of her hair filled my sense until well after she was gone. I stood there like a goldfish. I needed to see this girl again. Soon.

-End flashback-

I looked at my clock 10:34pm. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was that exact scene playing out before my eyes. I bet it was this new house. I could almost swear that I could hear her laughing. We hadn't even had a conversation and she had already driven me to insanity. I got up and climbed out my window and walked down the street. That always calmed me down back in La Push. I walked past the neighbour's window and two girls were dancing round to some music. There was a sign taped to the fence _Party starts at 11. Get here any earlier without invitation and you're gone. Randoms welcome. BYO drinks. No pissing on the garden. _Sweet. A party. Just what I need. I ran back inside and pulled on some jeans and a shirt. I wonder if the girl will be there…

Bella's POV

The grandfather clock in Alice's lounge struck 11pm just as the first knock begun. The party was in full swing by 11.20. Alice and I escaped outside for a moment of peace.

We ended up being out there for about 20 minutes and the sight we were greeted with was a very interesting one indeed.

Jacob's POV

I arrived at the party and walked in to a big group of people sitting Indian style on the floor spinning a bottle. I sat down with them and stated to play. A girl and a guy had to kiss but it turned into one of those . kinds of kisses. They spun the bottle a few more times while I took some swigs of the vodka that was being passes around until it landed on me. I took a look around the circle sizing up the girls staring with lust evident in their over mascara'd eyes. None of them compared to the red haired girl of course but they were okay. I spun the bottle and heard a squeal come from the right. I saw a beautiful girl who on first glance was a C cup and smirked, she just pointed her thumb to the dude next to her with a bored expression. I looked over to see a guy who resembled a puppy. He was glaring at me and I didn't understand why. OH SHIT. I had to kiss that. I ripped to vodka from the girl beside me and skulled it. I shakily walked over to the boy and placed my lips on his.

Bella's POV

There were two men, no wait one boy and a man standing in the middle of a huge circle kissing. They broke apart and I was pulled back to the moment in the salon. I ran out of the room before he could notice me and bumped into Edward. I flew back into the present and remembered my plan. I reached onto my tiptoes and whispered in his ear 'Want to go upstairs?' and begun nibbling and sucking on his neck. He groaned and I smiled against his neck, happy I had this effect on him. Before I knew what was happening he picked me up and started to run upstairs.

Edwards POV

Shit. She had to stop doing that to me or I was going to need one long cold shower and considering Angela and Ben were going at it in the bathroom that idea was a no go. Without a moments thought I grabbed Bella bridal style and ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door after laying her on the bed. She got up and wrapped her arms around me from behind. She then pushed me onto the bed and proceeded to slowly take off her dress revealing silky emerald green underwear that stood out perfectly from her pale skin and…fire truck red hair? When had that happened? Oh well she looked DAMN sexy with it. For a moment I realized that if you told me that Bella swan was going to be standing in front of me in her underwear and heels looking sexy as a Victoria's secret model a few months ago I would have laughed in your face and called you crazy but here I am and I'm darn well enjoying it.

Bella's POV

I walked over to Edward and stepped out of my high heels. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs dangling off. I straddled him. I begun kissing his neck but he didn't respond. 'Edward, what's wrong' I asked, rejection apparent in my voice

'I just…don't want you to do this right now,' he mumbled

'You…don't want…me?' I begun taking a shaky breathe, the tears threatening to spill over. 'Bella, you know I want you. I just think your better than your first time being at a party,' he said looking me deep in the eyes

'Why did you bring me up here? To embarrass me? So you could reject me?' The tears had begun and it probably sounded like I had a speech impediment.

I got off Edward and grabbed my dress. I walked into his bathroom and fixed myself up before walking out to join the rest of the party

Jacobs POV

I was standing by the stairs thinking about how I kissed a dude –EW- when the girl with the red hair flew out of a room looking rather upset. This was my chance. I stepped in front of her 'Hey, you're that girl from the hairdressers. You okay?' I probed.

'I'm fine' she snapped before her calm composure slipped 'No, I'm really not' she stepped into my arms and I breathed her in. Her head reached my chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that before what I assumed was the reason for her frustration stepped out of the same room with a panicked expression. When he saw me holding the girl with the red hair it turned into a pointed glare, Aimed straight at me. He turned around and went back into the room slamming the door. After sometime she simply stepped out of my arms 'thanks. I'm Bella, just so you know' and turned and walked away from me once again. It's starting to become a pattern. Sad, I know.

Alice's POV

We were curled up on Bella's couch in our pyjamas with hot chocolates talking about the events that had perspired. Bella had confided everything with me. She said my brother was a Douche. Atleast she made a new friend. She slipped her number in his pocket as she was leaving and he had text and asked to take her to a movie already. She said Jake, as we later found out was his name, is gay. We were high on sugar so we decided to have a fashion show. We must have fallen asleep around 6am.

Authors POV

Little did the girls no that while they were dancing around, changing and strutting their stuff someone was watching them from a far off garden wall. Someone with a score to settle.


	3. You Were Too Fly Them, So Fly Away Now

**A.N: apparently I've been taking awhile to update. So here's the next chapter. Short, I know but I really just love teasing you guys. Please review with your thoughts and ideas.**

The Person on the Wall's POV

I was perched awkwardly on top of the brick wall. Personally these people needed a new wall. Ow. I was trying to balance myself and observe the scene before me. Trying not to plummet to my death, actually plummet to a broken arm would be a more correct term but death just has so much more effect, and not smash the binoculars. Anyway back to my point. I was out for revenge and I was going to get it anyway I could. What she did to me is something I can't forgive. I always get what I want. I want her dead.

I watched as the smaller girl striped of her blue dress and passed it over to the current object of my annoyance. She shrugged on the dress and struck a pose. A new song obviously came on as I could here the starting bars drift into the night sky and a look of excitement crossed their faces as they begun to dance around until flopping onto the bed laughing. I tried to step closer to gauge my entry points when my foot slipped on a crack in the bricks and I tumbled off the wall and landed on someone's manicured lawn with a loud Thump. My foot was constricted in the ivory that crept up the ancient garden wall. I could see a light flick on in the back corner of the small house. An old car was parked on the lawn with the hood up.

I yanked my foot and felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg. Shit. I reached up and unknotted myself from the ivory and leant against the wall to stand up. I could hear a door opening inside the house. They were defiantly coming to check what happened. I tried to take a step but my knee buckled in pain. I couldn't believe I was being reduced to this, it was so demeaning. I got onto my knees and crawled around the side of the house. I peeked through the window and saw a tall Indian boy opening the door to where I was previously laying. He sighed and turned around pausing only to lock the door.

Two Days Later

Bella's POV

I was pulled out of my dream by a forceful shiver. It was freezing. I looked over to my window to see that it was open. I climbed out of bed and threw on a hoodie. The clock read 6:30am. Good, enough time to get ready for school. I reached over to turn on my phone. Something was missing. Hmm, odd. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and came out 10 minutes later. Oh My God. My picture; the one Alice had taken when Edward, Alice and I had been at the beach last year. It was gone. I went over to the window and on closer inspection there was a short strand of hair stuck in the crack of the window.

It was lunch time and I hadn't been able to pay attention all day. I was trying to workout who the hell had been in my room and taken my stuff! I was more crept out than the time Alice put her cat in the fridge by accident and I was the lucky kid to open the fridge first. I ended up in the emergency room. Charlie was not happy. 'B, what's up?' asked Alice casually while placing her tray of regulation school slop down and pushing it away from herself in disgust. 'Alice, someone was in my room last night. They took my picture,' I whispered. At that moment everyone sat down and I could see Edward approaching the table. I grabbed my books and stood up 'I'm going to the lockers,' I said to no one in particular. I swept out of the cafeteria escaping the smell of boiled cabbage. I didn't even want to know. I walked to the lockers getting glares from the occasional girl confident enough to look me in the eye and lusty gazes from the boys. Just what I need, I thought as I saw the one and only Edward Cullen leaning against my locker. Shit. He must have ran here. 'Bella. I'm sorry,' he stated. His eyes were puffy with lack of sleep. Good, I thought. He deserved it.

'Edward. I'm still upset,' I said while opening my locker to avoid his beautiful face. I dropped my books and I was frozen to the spot. 'Bella,' said Edward looking at me anxiously, my knees crumpled and I fell to the floor. Edward sat on the ground next to me a few moments later. 'The. Picture,' was all I could manage. He stood up and peered into my locker and retrieved the picture. He handed it to me 'This?' he said. I turned it over to see the picture. My face was cut out of it and there was a note in the top corner _you are going to die _I burst into tears as I passed it to Edward and he read it. He slid down against the lockers and wrapped his arms around me.

The Person on the Wall's POV

I had snuck into the girl's room and taken a picture the picture of her and Him. I paid a young boy to place it back into her locker. The first stage of my plan was complete. I was going to ruin her. Cut her off from her friends and take away everything she has. Including Him.

Jacob's POV

My date was tonight. We were seeing Transformers 2. I was wearing my pink shirt my sister had brought me when I had been asking her how to get a girl to like me and some black skinny jeans. They were a bit small so they were really tight. I put a bit of cologne on and walked next door to her house. We drove to the theatre and got some popcorn and sodas. The ad's had begun and I turned to Bella ready to tell her how much I liked her. The next thing I heard was 'It's so great having a gay friend' she said while taking a handful of my popcorn. The lights dimmed just as my jaw dropped. She thought I was gay? Oh. The truth or dare kiss. The pink shirt. The skinny jeans. Shit.

Authors POV

Well, well, well. Who's after Bella? So far the clues only eliminate certain suspects. But all will be revealed in the next chapter…

The Person on the Wall's POV

The moment her little Indian friend started his rusty old car He. Was. Dead.


	4. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Bella's POV

I left Jake in the food court when I received an angry text from the little pixie devil telling me to get outside now. I giggled as I imagined her pacing the length of her bright yellow car. I kissed Jake on the cheek and darted off through the crowd. I thought I saw a woman with bright curly red hair holding a screwdriver dash into a store when she saw me approaching. I was used to it, she seemed to be everywhere. Maybe I was going crazy. A little while later Alice and I were sitting in a booth at a pizza restaurant talking about the 'date' and the pro's and con's of having gay friends when we heard sirens and saw the flashing lights of an ambulance. A shiver ran down my spine but I shrugged it off thinking it was the air conditioner we had been placed under. After we ate, and Damn that pixie can put some food away, Alice drove us back to hers and I walked home. I looked to my left and noticed the house next door. Note to self; meet the neighbours.

I said goodnight to Charlie and Renee and noticed them sharing a glance when I was turning to leave and went upstairs to do my algebra homework. I took a shower and noticed I had run out of shampoo. Damn. I climbed into the large bed and was about to turn off my light when my phone beeped. _Be careful Bella, wouldn't want to get hurt, would we?_ It was from that same number. Every night before I went to sleep I got the same text. If I blocked the number they just got a new phone. I wasn't going to let this get the better of me. I fell asleep to another dream of the woman with the wild red curls. Her mouth foamed and she was approaching me like I was prey. She leaped to attack and I woke up, sweating and about to scream. Like always.

**A.N: I'm kind of fast forwarding like three months but I will put in a brief summary of what happened.**

Bella's POV

These past months had been the longest of my life. It wasn't the kind of slow that always seems to appear the night before Christmas. This was a bad kind of slow. I didn't know what it was building up to but I knew I didn't want any part in it. The dream kept coming back again and again. I was getting more and more frantic especially after what happened to Jake. He's still in hospital recovering from the skin graph and the third degree burns. He almost died. I was the cause of it. Someone wanted something from me and they were going through my friends and isolating me from everything I loved to get it. I couldn't take it much more. I was almost suicidal. This is getting out of control; I could hardly be alone anymore. I received more and more weird texts and phone calls and I had begun to see things like shadows of the woman from my dream. All my friends were avoiding me; someone had spread a rumour that I was going crazy. Even my parents were starting to believe it. Edward and I were in a rough patch because of it all. Our relationship was hanging on by a thread. We could barely even look at each other let alone anything intimate. Alice was the only one still sticking by me. Things just kept getting weirder. Everyone who was still talking to me had started to get letters. Not just letters; death threats. Except Edward, he had gotten though. A love letter.

I had stopped eating, started cutting. I was suffering and so was everyone else. I wanted to end it all. The only thing I could do was end my life.

End of summary

Bella's POV

Alice burst through the door 'Bellaaaaaa,' she sung 'Guess what we're doing today, Okay, I'll tell you. We are going horse riding.' She said latching onto my arm and pulling me to the door. Well it doesn't look like I'm getting out of this one.

We rode the horses for a few hours and the motion of the horses running was starting to calm me down. I was smiling for the first time in months. We jumped off the horses when we reached the stables and tied them up. Alice needed the loo so she danced off.

Alice's POV

I was taking a cautious leap over a small stream when I heard a scream. I ran back to the stables to see Bella standing over a girl with fiery hair who was lying on the ground bleeding from three prominent holes in her torso. Bella was holding a dirty pitch fork and was violently shaking and staring at the girl, a look of disbelief clear in her eyes. I rushed over and grabbed the weapon from Bella. I pulled out my phone and dialled the one number I could count on to help. 'Hello,' answered the voice

'Bella needs your help.' I said simply turning to check on Bella, she hadn't moved.

'You're at the stables? I'll be there in 10 minutes,' he said, I heard him opening a door.

'Oh and bring some bleach, matches and a blanket. Oh and a shovel.' I said quickly before hanging up.

N: I will put a flashback for what I've missed. Don't kill me.

Edward's POV

We were sitting on Alice's floor in a triangle. No one spoke. Everyone was in their own world remembering the events of the previous hours. I was stunned. Bella decided to speak. She hadn't spoken since this afternoon. 'I was just patting the horse,' she whispered looking me in the eyes 'I heard a crack and turned around. She was just standing there just staring at me. It was so weird. I knew her. But I didn't. _Bella _the way she said my name sent chills down my spine _we finally get to speak, I've been planning this for awhile now_ there was a gust of wind and I looked towards the direction Alice had gone and the next thing I know she's in my face. I stepped back but I was trapped in the corner,' Bella said wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking 'Alice…. I whispered _it's alright Bella. Alice is perfectly safe. I won't hurt her. You, on the other hand are a different story_ then she laughed. She LAUGHED. I just exploded. Everything was leading up to this. I slapped her again and again. I just let go. She kneed me in the stomach and pulled out a knife. Something clicked. I was letting this chick RUIN my life and my friends. I grabbed the nearest thing I could and just stabbed her.' She said shakily, tears spilling down her face. Bella stood up and left the room.

Alice's POV

_Edward arrived with a bag and ran to Bella. I went to the bag he dropped and pulled out the blanket. 'Edward, Bella come here' I called. They walked over holding hands. We picked up the body and wrapped the girl in the blanket. Edward took her ID out of her pocket. He carried her off with Bella and the shovel. I grabbed the bleach and spilt it over the blood trail and lit the match. It burst into flames killing all the evidence we had left. I went off to find the others. They were digging a hole with thoughtful expressions on their faces. The blanket was lying on the ground wrapped around the girl. A few wisps of her hair were protruding from the top of the blanket and a small corner of the blanket had unwrapped. We buried her there, covered her body, then left._

I woke up sweating; my blankets were thrown around my feet. I could only imagine how Bella was feeling.

Jacob's POV

I was taking Bella out to dinner tonight and I was going to tell her how I was feeling.

We were sitting at a central table talking when I was about to blurt out everything when my phone rings. 'Hello? I'm sooo sorry I forgot to call, no. I'm out with Bella…yes. I will introduce you soon, Night Riley. Kisses to you to, Tell everyone I say Hi.'

'You guys sound so cute together.' said Bella, checking her phone which had begun to beep. Her face paled as she read the message and she stood up hurriedly and left.

**A.N; Hope you enjoyed. Read and review. You guys are awesome. I LOVE reviews though. I didn't realize how much authors relied on them before now.**


	5. Authors Note

AN: Sooo sorry I haven't updated!!! But I've been a bit busy so I haven't had much time to write. I've kind of dug myself into a hole and have no idea how to get out. What are your ideas for what should happen next? I really need some help! Thanks. :)


End file.
